


弗洛拉的秘密 Flora's Secret

by silent_shell



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, RPF, 双性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_shell/pseuds/silent_shell
Summary: 双性转百合注意, 美国大学校园AU





	弗洛拉的秘密 Flora's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> 双性转百合注意, 美国大学校园AU

1

为了赶完舞蹈史的期末论文，弗洛拉已经十四个小时没有睡觉，也没吃正餐了。等论文一交，她像被下了咒似的晕乎乎地直奔向了食堂，狼吞虎咽了一大盘意面之后，竟又浑浑噩噩地走回了图书馆里，坐在沙发上很快就睡着了。这一学年弗洛拉是真的没好过：在本州学业压力最大的大学读书，还要兼职在校园星巴克打工，半年前与男友平淡得令人心碎的“和平分手”，生活虽说不上天翻地覆，倒是……像一团乱麻。学业，工作，未来的职业规划，爱情，一切都涌进了她的生活，高中时代的单纯与懒散仿佛是很久以前的回忆了。

没睡多久，弗洛拉就被手机铃声吵醒了；她赶紧挂了电话，跑到图书馆外回拨给了她的女友米开来。

“嗨，怎么了？”

“亲爱的，你今晚有空吗？”

“老天，你不知道我刚刚才写完最后一篇论文吗？”弗洛拉气恼地说道，“我今晚可没精神陪你去参加派对。”

“不，不，宝贝儿，不是叫你去派对。今晚来我房间吧，陪你放松一下。”

“什么啊…”弗洛拉挠挠头，“好吧，我过会儿就来。”

回到宿舍，弗洛拉换上了深色牛仔长裙和黑皮夹克，戴上挂着金色星星的choker，摘下了头绳将她的黑色短发散下来，准备到米开来那里去。

弗洛拉以前从没想过自己会和这只“鹦鹉”走到一起。在进入大学后的第一个派对上，她就听说了“安吉拉·M·勒孔特”这个名字，之后也总听人谈起她的事情，甚至一度让弗洛拉对这位学姐充满景仰：她是个读着商学院的艺术家，个性爽朗又幽默，有许多朋友，各种场合都扮演着领导者的角色。

不过弗洛拉真正意义上第一次见到她是在星巴克；她那带几撮绿毛的金色超短发和性感蕾丝透视装在人群中的确是让人难以忽视。那时的弗洛拉还是个乖巧懵懂的新生，制作拿铁的时候甚至都不敢多看学姐几眼，弗洛拉至今都还为当时的羞涩感到好笑。

但坦白地说，弗洛拉自己觉得这恋爱谈得她稀里糊涂的：米开来在和她正式认识之前，可算是浪荡不羁，频繁更换伴侣，却不知怎地，和她就真真是一副死了心，塌了地的模样，经常当众又亲又抱，而且还允许像她的家人一样称呼她的中间名，米开来，而不是安吉拉。与她相反，弗洛拉这个小迷妹倒是心态放得很平，只是唯一让她担心的，就是她总在怀疑自己是否配得上米开来。她不过是个普通的舞蹈系学生，平时也不怎么打扮自己，在校园里也不算活跃，这让她实在不明白，米开来是怎样喜欢上她的。米开来自己对于这个问题还故弄玄虚，只是说：

“这是秘密。”

当弗洛拉推开房门时，米开来却没有像往常那样热情地和她拥抱，而是穿着吊带睡衣坐在床上，饶有兴趣地看着她，手里还拿着一个书本大小的黑色盒子。

“噢，我今天真的快累死了，”弗洛拉脱掉平底鞋，坐在了米开来身边，倒在了她的肩头，“那篇论文我真是打死都写不出来，硬生生逼着自己写完的。估计也得不了高分吧，但我也懒得管了，终于可以开始享受假期了。”

“真是辛苦你了，”米开来揉了揉弗洛拉的卷发，“你看，我给你准备了一个小礼物来犒劳你。”

“哇！是什么啊？”弗洛拉十分惊喜，“这是……维多利亚的秘密？你不会给我买内衣了吧？”

米开来向她眨了眨眼，打开了盒子，“我今天下午在店里面逛，觉得这件特别适合你。”

“哇真好看！我好喜欢！我操——”

弗洛拉拿起柔软的米色缎面睡袍，却发现了放在下面的另一件内衣，吓得她往后缩。

“哦抱歉，这件睡袍是我买给我自己的，忘记拿出来了。下面这个是给你的。”

“你开什么玩笑！我不可能穿这个的！”

米开来并没理会她，双手把它拎起来展示给弗洛拉看。这是件乳白色的连体内衣，蕾丝边的高领之下是性感的透明网纱，在盒子里还有一双与它相配的白色丝袜……一想到自己要穿上这个弗洛拉就又气又羞，耳朵都红透了，一把抓过内衣放回了盒子里。

“你做什么春梦呢！我从不穿这些蕾丝边的东西，更不要说这个……连体内衣。”弗洛拉的声音渐渐小了下去，“这看起来太蠢了。”

“你的那些运动内衣才叫蠢呢。”米开来隔着衣服揉了揉弗洛拉的胸，不过立马被一掌打了回去。

“可是很舒服啊！而且我跳舞的时候只能穿运动内衣嘛。”

“你身材这么好，不穿好看的内衣很浪费啊。”米开来捏了捏弗洛拉的脸蛋，“而且我买都买好了，难不成你要我把它退掉？你就试一试，我敢打赌你肯定都会被自己迷到的。”

弗洛拉固执地摇摇头，“你还是留着自己穿吧。”

“切，你还说我做春梦，明明你也想看我穿！”米开来笑了起来，“这样吧，今天你答应我穿这一次，我明天就去给我自己买一件，款式你来挑。”

弗洛拉的眼神立刻变都有些闪烁，思索了片刻嘴里才挤出几个字，“那好吧……”

“你要是觉得难为情，就去浴室里换好了再出来吧。不知道怎么穿的话，叫我就好。”米开来话还没说完，弗洛拉就慌张地跑进浴室里去了。

“换好了吗？”

“我才刚开始换呢！”

“……换好了没？”

“没有！” 

“动作麻利点！”

“干嘛这么催我啊喂！”

“怎么这么久啊…你在里面干什么呢？你再不出来，我就进来咯。”

“不行！你——把你的睡袍借我穿一下好不好？”

明明早就换好了，是赖着不愿意出来吧，米开来想着，伸手把睡袍从门缝里递了进去。

“我不着急这一会儿的，你怕什么嘛。”她说着又坐回了床上，悄悄拿出了手机。

终于，弗洛拉扭扭捏捏地从浴室里出来了——米开来赶紧按了快门企图偷拍，却发觉弗洛拉用睡袍把自己裹了起来，脸涨得通红，但缎面的睡袍并不能遮住环绕在她脖颈上的白色蕾丝，光滑的绸缎下性感的吊袜带也时隐时现。

“我说了这很奇怪的……你，你把手机收起来！不可以拍！”

弗洛拉急忙跑到米开来身边想要抢走她的手机，却不料睡衣从她身上滑落，立马被米开来抢走了。床上的被子和枕头也都被米开来占着，无处可藏的弗洛拉只好抱住自己蜷缩在床上，狠狠地瞪了一眼正笑个不停的米开来。

“小傻瓜，大方一点有什么不好。”米开来温柔地抚着她的脸颊，“我哪会有这么恶劣呢，你看，我把刚刚的照片都删掉了。”

弗洛拉接过手机，的确一张照片也没有留下，但还是像个孩子般地缩成一团不愿起来。

“宝贝儿，你让我好好给你照两张好不好？我绝对不给别人看。”米开来蹲在床边，轻声地哄着她，“你要是答应我，我就给你看我高中毕业舞会留长发的照片怎么样？你之前说着特别想看的那几张。”

弗洛拉惊讶地看着她，好像怀疑自己听错了，“真的？”

“那还能骗你？”

米开来拉着弗洛拉的手臂让她坐了起来，在那一刻连米开来自己都惊呆了。

弗洛拉美得像只白天鹅一般，蕾丝图案的胸衣紧紧地贴合着她的腰肢和酥胸，V字形的内衣也极好地衬出了大腿曼妙的线条。 她红着脸无助地望着米开来，双手撑在身后，像是要把自己展示给她看一般，眼神中却又饱含着少女的青涩纯情。

“这样……好看吗？”弗洛拉娇羞地问着。

呆住了的米开来差点忘记了自己提出的要求，赶紧拿起手机照了几张。米开来看着手机里的照片，感觉自己的脑子开始渐渐地不清醒，“老天，这照片都能上花花公子杂志了……你真是太棒了，亲爱的。” 

“你别笑话我了……”

“我照完了，躺下吧。”说着米开来脱掉了睡衣，把手机扔到了桌上。

“嗯？”弗洛拉乖乖在床上躺下，看着赤裸的米开来有些心悸。

“躺好。”米开来扬了扬眉毛。

2

“唔……”

米开来解开了弗洛拉的吊袜带，从脚踝一路吻上大腿，让弗洛拉喘着气，拽着胸前的网纱想要挣脱紧身胸衣的束缚，但不断上升的快感已让她的大脑停转，只能向米开来求救。

“米开来……帮我……帮我脱下来……”

“不行。”

米开只是来用一个火热的吻安慰着她，舌尖肆意撩拨着情欲，另一边手上还继续摩挲着弗洛拉的大腿；弗洛拉得不到满足却又无法逃离，恍惚中抱着米开来动情地吻着，在床上不安地扭动着腰。突然，米开来解下了她后颈上的系扣，把内衣直拽到她的腰间，露出了她的双乳，贪婪地舔舐着娇嫩的乳尖；弗洛拉忍不住呻吟起来，一边轻抚着米开来敏感的腰际，一边用手揉捏着自己另一边同样鲜红的肉粒。

“你真是可爱极了，弗洛，”米开来低声赞叹着，“有这样饱满漂亮的胸脯，你说，里面会不会有奶水？我好想尝一口……”

“你胡说些什——啊……停下，别，别这样——”

米开来如同一个顽劣的婴孩般尽情地吮吸着乳首， 仿佛很享受地哼哼着，还时不时地轻咬一下；弗洛拉的呻吟立马变了调，听起来就像只小奶猫，双手也一下子没了力气，整个人瘫软在米开来身下，感觉自己的身体变得像一块儿热乎乎的棉花糖似的，好像已经不受控制，大脑只被一个念头所占据。

“你可真是吝啬，一点儿也不愿让我尝。”米开来用舌尖逗弄着小肉粒，然后舔了舔嘴唇，“那我尝尝下面的味道好了。”

眼神迷离的弗洛拉什么也没听进去，只是嘟哝着，“还要……”

“知道啦，知道啦。”米开来脱下了弗洛拉的内衣和丝袜，把它们扔在了一边，一头埋进了那片圣地。

“快点、快点——”

米开来总是这样……弗洛拉闭着眼迷糊地想着，总能让她忘却一切顾忌，被欲望紧紧包裹；她曾以为爱情是美好的痛苦，是来自欢愉的折磨，但米开来只让她觉得幸福，好像自己从未如此真实——突如其来的快感将她推上高峰，弗洛拉竭力控制着不要尖叫出声，否则隔壁的同学又要来敲门抱怨——

“米开来——”

在她颤抖的大腿之间，米开来更加卖力地满足了她意乱情迷的小女友，直到潮水慢慢退去。弗洛拉躺在床上，再也不想动了。

“开心吗，宝贝儿？”米开来轻吻了弗洛拉的脸颊。

“开心。”弗洛拉主动吻了上去，用小腿缠住米开来，抚着她的后颈，不让她逃离这个吻。

“嘿，”弗洛拉突然停下了，“我能问你个问题吗？”

“说。”

“你怎么喜欢上我的？”

“你没开玩笑吧，我们做到一半你要问这个——”

“我认真的——我以前问你的时候，你说这是秘密。”

“啊，什么秘密？维多利亚的秘密？”米开来打趣道，懊恼地挠了挠头，“我真是个混蛋——我已经不记得当时想给你的答案是什么了。”

“什么？你忘记了？”弗洛拉有些不快。

“我的老天——你现在问我，我真的不知道怎么回答。”米开来感到不妙，于是继续说了着，“有太多太多原因了，你明白吗？人类就是冲动的动物，因为愚蠢的原因而坠入爱河。过去的我大概就是这样。看到漂亮的妞就控制不住自己。可是对你，弗洛，我只想和你有稳定的关系。”

米开来不断地亲吻着她，她的眼睛，她的鼻尖，她的眉毛，好像怎么也吻不够似的。弗洛拉翻了个身，骑在了米开来的跨上，开始用手指在米开来的小腹上写字。

“Flora’s…Secret.”黑发女孩一边写一边念叨着，“知道我怎么喜欢上你的吗？我是说，真正完全信任你的时候。”

米开来摇摇头。她觉得弗洛拉赤裸地坐在自己身上的样子美极了。

“我们刚开始约会没多久的时候，有一次你在某个小型派对上对所有人说，我们俩以后一定会结婚。当时大家都笑，觉得你喝醉了——其实我也以为你是喝醉了说胡话呢，才认识多久就想着要结婚。”

“哈，我还记得，我确实是喝醉了，不过当时还说得头头是道呢。” 

“你当时看所有人都不相信，就不高兴了，还讲了一番道理，你知道的，就是那种你在发表演讲，或者准备实习面试的时候，才有的那种认真劲儿，说我们俩要做什么工作，在哪里一起生活如何如何，还要养只狗——”

米开来大笑起来，“别说了、别说了。”

“但很奇妙的是，有那么一瞬间，我突然……感觉到了什么。”弗洛拉注视着她褐色的眼睛，“我倒没想过结婚什么的，但是，就觉得心里突然少了某种防备。我感觉你很在乎我。”

“当然。我非常、非常在乎你。”

弗洛拉握紧了米开来的手，两手合十，慢慢地趴在了她身上。窗外传来朦胧的乐声，好像是有学生在外面弹唱吉他，是某种弗洛拉听不懂的语言，调子很舒缓。

“我今天好累。”弗洛拉嘟哝着，“记得明天我们一起去维密，你答应了我的。”

“好。你想给我挑什么样的？”米开来伸手把被子拉过来，盖在了弗洛拉身上。

弗洛拉顽皮地眨巴眨巴眼，“这是秘密。”


End file.
